Christmas Years
by AndAnotherOneBitesTheDust
Summary: Basically Bruce celebrating Christmas with his sons individually, and Alfred is there too. Happy Holidays, and enjoy.


**A/N: So here's the Christmas One-shot for you guys! There's fluff, fluff and... fluff. (Maybe some bit of sadness, but healthy levels of fluff after!)**

 **Enjoy** **and Happy Holidays!**

 **Christmas** (Dick and Jason)

 _December 23, 2001_

 **Dick**

Bruce was nervous, to put it lightly. A year ago, he'd taken in the eight-year-old Richard "Dick" Grayson as his ward. This would be his second Christmas at the Manor, and Bruce was hoping it'd go better than last time. Not to say having a silent kid carefully unwrap his presents then stare at them with tear-glossed eyes wasn't nice...

Bruce shook his head. This year would be better. Dick had started talking more and was a much happier, brighter, softer, kinder, child than he'd been the previous year. Things would go much better. Especially since he was currently helping Bruce pick out the Christmas tree at one of the tree farms outside of Gotham (the boy had made solid points about the trees _in_ Gotham), running around with wide and excited eyes.

"Bruce! Look at this one!" Dick scampered over to a large Douglas Fir tree, carefully examining it's pines.

Bruce smiled at his ward lovingly. The boy had become a son to Bruce - he just hadn't considered adoption yet. Maybe next year. "It's a nice tree, Dick. Is this the one you want?"

Dick narrowed his eyes further, checking everything he could possibly think to check before smiling and looking up to Bruce. "Yes! It's perfect!"

Alfred smiled. The old Butler had come along at Dick's insistent requests. "It is a fine tree, Master Dick. Shall I go fetch the tree farmer?"

The boy ran over to Alfred, hugging his legs. "You're the best Alfie!"

The old Butler smiled, patting Dick's head. "Thank you, Master Dick. Now, I shall need to use my legs if I am to fetch the tree farmer, hm?"

Dick laughed and released Alfred, running back to stand by his new prize. He stared up at it in awe, a smile gracing his facial features. Bruce looked on with a small smile on his own lips.

Later, at the Manor, Bruce and Dick would be seen decorating the prized Christmas tree with ornaments of Dick's and some old ones of Bruce's.

"Bruce?"

The older man turned away from the box he was rummaging around in to look at his ward. "Yes?"

Dick was staring at one of the ornaments, cradling it carefully in his hands. His eyes were rimmed with tears and Bruce's heart broke a bit at the sight. "Do you think they're happy?" The question was voiced so softly, if Bruce hadn't been trained to pick up the slightest of sounds, he wouldn't have heard it.

Again, Bruce's heart broke for the boy who lost his family. He reached out and hugged Dick close. He ignored the tears on his shirt as he focused on comforting the hurting, sad, child in his arms. "Yes, Chum. I'm sure they're very happy. I'm also sure they want you to be happy and enjoy Christmas, don't you think?"

And the boy cried harder, desperately clutching at Bruce's shirt with his free hand; his face, buried in the crook of the older's neck. The ornament was held safely and gently between their bodies.

That night, Bruce and Dick fell asleep in front of the fireplace. The tree stood beside it with the ornaments glinting the warm gold of the fire.

Alfred quietly entered the room, plucking the cup of hot cocoa from Dick's hand and carefully setting it on the small table beside the couch. He pulled the blanket covering the boys up, tucking it under the youngest's chin and over the older's chest.

The old Butler smiled at the picture, gently kissing the boy's forehead before placing another gentle kiss on the older boy's head. Because no matter how big he grew, Bruce would forever be that small boy Alfred raised all those years ago.

 _December 24, 2007_

 **Jason**

Bruce was rather excited for Jason's first Christmas at the Manor. It'd been a few months since he'd taken the boy in, and Jason had been extremely reserved in the beginning. Now, though, Jason was much happier and open, though Dick made it rather difficult for Jason to really appreciate the family thing.

Currently, Jason was in his room. Likely, he was staring at his clock, waiting anxiously for it to read 12:00. He'd told Bruce the week prior that he didn't believe in Santa Claus - that none of the street kids did. They figured, if Santa was real, they wouldn't be hungry every Christmas. But alas, every Christmas was the same struggle for a meal. The same deal. So, no, Santa Claus was not real and Bruce shouldn't bother trying to convince him otherwise.

Bruce was standing in front of the Christmas tree, looking at it with a fond smile on his face. The day before, he and Jason had decorated the tree with home-made ornaments and some of the older ones as well. The street boy had insisted on being the one to out the star at the top of the tree so Bruce had hauled him up on his shoulders and helped him place the star on the tree. The smile on Jason's face was once Bruce would forever cherish in his heart. That day, Jason had called him "Dad." and the older man had startled. Dick had never called him Dad, because he'd already had one. But, Bruce supposed, Jason had never really had a father. Just someone who donated a sperm to give him life.

Bruce glanced at his watch and smiled when he heard the pitter of feet against the stairs as Jason dashed for the tree with presents under it. Bruce chuckled when Jason froze, staring at the assembly of presents gathered under the fir tree. His mouth hung open as he stared in awe. "Woah," he breathed. Slowly, he began along his way closer; his eyes flicking up to Bruce when he was close enough. He pointed at the presents. "Ya not worried I'ma take 'em an' split?" His eastern Gotham accent had yet to leave the boy, and Bruce found that he didn't want it to. It's part of what makes Jason, Jason and Bruce quite likes the sound.

"No." Bruce smiled down at the boy, placing a firm hand on the skinny boy's shoulder. "I trust you, Jason. Oh," Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Jason. "An extra present."

Jason frowned at the envelope. He was probably wondering what could possibly be inside the thing, and he opened the seal. Pulling out the papers, Jason's eyes slowly widened as he read. Finishing, he looked up at Bruce. "A-are these real? Y-you want me? As in... S'in you wanna adopt m-me?"

Bruce smiled again and kneeled to the boy's level. "Yes Jason. I would like to adopt you, if you're okay with it."

Jason's eyes watered and he looked back down at the paper. His tears landed on the paper, making small dark circles appear on the page. Bruce, alarmed by the reaction, placed his other hand on Jason's unoccupied shoulder. "Jay-lad? If it upsets you, I don't need to--"

Jason shook his head vehemently "No!" He sniffed. "No s'not that. It... I just..." He looked up at Bruce with tear glazed eyes. "No one's never wan'ed me 'fore."

Bruce's heart broke at the words uttered by his wa--his *son*. He brought the younger boy into a warm embrace, ignoring the wetness on his chest. "I want you Jason. And I always will," he murmured into the boy's ear.

Jason cried, his hands tightening gently around the paper. They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, they fell asleep curled up tightly on the couch. The only sound was the fire crackling and their even breathing. Alfred, again, tucked in his boys. Jason was high on Bruce's chest with his head tucked under Bruce's chin.

Alfred draped a blanket over the two, tucking it under Jason's chin. He kissed both boys on the head gently before exiting the room and flicking off the lights. Before leaving completely, Alfred said one final thing.

"Merry Christmas, Master Jason. Merry Christmas, Master Bruce. Sweet dreams, my boys."


End file.
